No Need For Kori!
by Kori Hakubi
Summary: The continued story of the Masaki household, with the addition of some new enemies and new allies.
1. Nika and Kori Arrive

No Need for Kori! (Name subject to change)- Chapter 1: Nika and Kori Arrive   
----   
  
Just above Earth a ship emerges from subspace. A girl stands on the bridge,   
working the controls. She is the physical age of about 9, has long black hair   
which hangs just below her shoulders. The girl brushes her bangs from her eyes   
as she gazes at the marble-like planet before her.   
  
"Sake?" She calls. A small robot lowers from the ceiling.   
  
"Yes, Nika," the robot, whom is apparently named Sake, responds.   
  
"Could you tell Kori we're almost there?"   
  
"Alright." Sake disappears into the ceiling.   
  
In another section of the ship, a man with short blue hair lies on a bed in a   
small room, snoring. The room is covered from floor to ceiling with maps,   
weapons, and electronics among other random things. A small space in the ceiling   
opens and Sake lowers from it.   
  
"Kori, it's time to get up," the robot says calmly. Kori doesn't move. "Kori   
time to get up," Sake repeats. Kori throws the blanket off himself and onto   
Sake, showing that Kori is wearing a black shirt and gray pants. A tan trench   
coat lies at his side.   
  
Nika is still sitting at the controls, now reading a book.   
  
"He won't get up," Sake's says over a radio.   
  
"Put me through," Nika growls.   
  
Back in Kori's room, there is a click as Sake turns the radio on.   
  
"KORI! GET UP!!!" Nika screams, the radio protesting with a chorus of screeches.   
  
"Gyah!" Kori yelps as he falls to the floor in shock. He curses as he stands.   
"Did you really need to do that?!" Kori yells as Nika enters the room. "You   
could have at least-"   
  
"We're not far from Earth," Nika says.   
  
----   
  
Not far away Detective Mihoshi sits in her cruiser.   
  
"Mihoshi, I have detected a ship. I believe it's piloted by Nika Hosamu. I   
suggest we contact your superior before we do anything," Yukinojo says.   
  
"I'll capture them myself!" Mihoshi proclaims.   
  
"I have detected another ship," Sake says. "It appears to be a Galaxy Police   
vessel."   
  
"Is it Koshi?" Kori asks.   
  
"No, it's a different one, and..... Wait, the pilot is sending out a signal for   
us to give up." Sake says. "Shall I attempt to contact them?"   
  
"Go ahead, open up a video link." Kori answers. A video window opens in front of   
him, and a woman in a uniform appears on it.   
  
"I am Galaxy Police Detective 1st Class Mihoshi," She says. "Stop your ship Nika   
Hosamu!"   
  
"What are you going to do if we don't?" Nika asks.   
  
"Hurry, go faster Yukinojo, we cant let them get away." The GP ship begins to   
gain speed.   
  
---   
  
"The ship has begun to speed up, and at this rate will crash into us." Sake   
says.   
  
"What the hell is she doing?!" Nika yells.   
  
"Stop! You're going to crash into us!!" Kori yells.   
  
"I can't stop!!" Mihoshi bawls.   
  
The two ships smash into each other and are pulled into the gravity of the   
nearby planet Earth. The ships make it through the atmosphere, and eventually   
crash into a lake. The ships slowly sink below the water. Kori suddenly appears   
on the shore with Nika, both of them dripping wet. Nika wipes her bangs from her   
face.   
  
"Well, at least we're alive," Kori mumbles. Mihoshi stumbles onto shore.   
  
She coughs up some water and pulls out her blaster. "You're under arrest!"   
  
"Shut up," Kori says flatly. He raises his hand, and a blob of blue goo rises up   
out of the ground and covers the blonde detective, immobilizing her.   
  
"Who are you and why are you here?" A female voice demands.   
  
Kori turns around, and is face to face with Ryoko.   
  
"I'm Kori, this is Nika. This moron detective crashed into our ship," Kori   
answers calmly. A young man with black hair jogs up to them.   
  
"What happened, Ryoko?" He asks. "And who are they?"   
  
"I'm Kori and this is Nika," Kori says. "You are?"   
  
"Tenchi Masaki," He answers.   
  
"You wouldn't happen to know of somewhere we could dry off?" Nika asks. "This   
detective crashed into us and we went down in the lake."   
  
Tenchi notices Mihoshi in the blob of goo. "What did you do to Mihoshi?"   
  
"Don't worry, I just restrained her. Do you know her?"   
  
"Yeah, she lives here," Tenchi answers.   
  
"Oh." Kori raises his hand again, and the goo vanishes.   
  
"You can come to our house to dry off if you want," Tenchi offers.   
  
"Thank you, your hospitality is appreciated," Kori says, bowing slightly.   
  
----   
  
Later at the house Kori is wearing a pair of Tenchi's clothes, and Nika one of   
Sasami's outfits. Kori, Nika, Tenchi, Ayeka, and Ryoko are sitting in the living   
room talking, and Sasami is in the kitchen preparing tea.   
  
"So, you're a space pirate too, huh?" Ryoko says to Kori.   
  
"Mm-hmm, and I'm a smuggler and a firearms expert," Nika says.   
  
"Oh, how interesting," Ayeka says in her fake I'm-so-happy voice. "Great, just   
what we need...more criminals," She says under her breath.   
  
Sasami comes out of the kitchen with a tray with cups of tea on it. She holds it   
out to Kori and Nika, whom grashiously accept a cup. Kori sips his tea.   
  
"This has to be the best tea I've ever tasted," Kori says, smiling at Sasami.   
She blushes.   
  
"Thank you," she responds softly.   
  
Kori jumps to his feet. "Crap! I just remembered I left Konak-Ohki in the ship!"   
He teleports out of the house, and reappears a minute later with small furry   
animal in his arms. The animal jumps out of Kori's arms and onto the table. It's   
a cabbit, like Ryo-ohki, but with calico colored fur. Konak-Ohki shakes himself   
off.   
  
"Miya?" He says, looking around the room.   
  
"Oh, how cute!" Sasami giggles. "He's just like Ryo-ohki!"   
  
The cabbit looks up at Kori, unsure whether or not the strangers were friend or   
foe.   
  
Kori smiles. "It's okay, say hello."   
  
"Miya-miya mi-miya!"   
  
"Who is Ryo-ohki?" Kori asks.   
  
"My cabbit-ship," Ryoko answers.   
  
"How strange.... And all this time I thought Konak-Ohki was one-of-a-kind," Kori   
says.   
  
"I thought Miss Washu said she only made one," Ayeka says.   
  
"Washu?! She's here?!" Kori and Nika exclaim in unison.   
  
"Yes, why?" Tenchi asks.   
  
"She was my best friend!" Nika says happily.   
  
"And she's my....." Kori pauses. "I've just always wanted to meet her..."   
  
Nika gives him a confused look, then sighs. "Where is Washu?" She asks.   
  
"In her lab, the entrance is under the stairs," Tenchi replies.   
  
"She'll be so happy to see me again," Nika says as she walks up to the door. She   
knocks.   
  
"Come in," Washu says.   
  
Nika slowly opens the door and enters the lab. Washu is sitting at her computer   
with her back to Nika.   
  
"Washu-chan?" Nika says softly.   
  
Washu spins around in her chair.   
  
"Nika? Is that you?!" Washu cries.   
  
Nika nods. The two of them hug.   
  
"It's been so long!" Nika says. "I was worried about what happened to you when I   
heard Kagato got you."   
  
"As you can see I'm just fine," Washu says. Two chairs appear and the two of   
them sit down. "So, are you still a smuggler?"   
  
"Not so much any more," She says. "I've been working with a space pirate by the   
name of Kori. You two should talk, I'd bet you would get along," She says   
smiling. "He's a scientist too."   
  
Washu grins. "Does Nika-chan have a boyfriend?" She asks teasingly.   
  
Nika blushes. "Well, I... umm... I suppose you could say that," She looks at   
Washu. "What about you?"   
  
"Well, there is Tenchi, but all the girls here are after him."   
  
"We met him just a little bit ago. He seems like a nice boy. So what have you   
been up to lately?"   
  
---   
  
Sasami pets Konak-Ohki. "Are you hungry? We have lots of carrots."   
  
"Miyaaa!!" the cabbit exclaims happily.   
  
Sasami smiles. "Come with me," She says as she starts to walk to the kitchen.   
Konak-Ohki meows happily and runs after her.   
  
Kori sips his tea. "Tenchi would it be alright if Nika and I stay here for a   
while? We won't be any trouble at all."   
  
Tenchi, ever polite responds, "I suppose it would be alright. Although we don't   
have much room."   
  
Kori bows. "Thank you. The rooming will be no problem."   
  
The door to Washu's lab opens, and Washu and Nika walk out. Kori stands.   
  
"Professor Washu, I presume?"   
  
"You must be Kori," Washu says smiling. What was this feeling? It was as if she   
knew him.   
  
"I have some questions that I feel that only you may be able to answer," Kori   
says. "But first, you wouldn't happen to have a computer I could use? I would   
like to set up my subspace lab."   
  
Washu's computer appears.   
  
"I could set up a subspace port in my lab for you, if you like," Washu says   
typing.   
  
"Certainly, thank you. Subspace pocket 77934019."   
  
Washu types and a password box appears. Washu steps back and Kori types in a   
password.   
  
"There," Washu says. "All done."   
  
"Lets see, my ethereal computer should work now..." Kori places his hands in   
front of him and a computer just like Washu's appears.   
  
"What?! That's impossible! It's just like mine!"   
  
"Hmm, so it is," Kori says. "Something that may also interest is the   
existence of 2 cabbits. Konak-Ohki!"   
  
The cabbit jumps onto Kori's shoulder.   
  
"I would have done a DNA scan on the two of them sooner, but my ethereal   
computer wasn't working," Kori says as he pets the cabbit on the head. He brings   
up his computer and begins to type. "Mmm-hmm.... DNA is almost a perfect   
match.... Take a look..."   
  
Washu brings up her own computer and Kori transfers the data.   
  
"You must have stolen my design!" Washu says as she looks over the DNA.   
  
"No," Kori says, crossing his arms, "I've had it since I was a child."   
  
"Impossible," Washu responds, shaking her head.   
  
"Not impossible," Kori responds with a smile, "just highly unlikely."   
  
----   
  
Damn... took my awhile, but chapter one


	2. Dr Bimbo Bumbles Again

Tenchi Muyo!: No need for Kori!   
Chapter 2: Dr. Bimbo Bumbles Again   
--   
  
A blonde woman sits at the controls for a ship. She is wearing a galaxy police uniform and is reading some sort of book. The cover reads "The GP441-10A and You"; an instruction manual for her ship. As she reads she is oblivious to everything around her including the video screen lowering from the ceiling. A man in a GP uniform with black hair and brown eyes appears on screen.   
  
"Ahem." The man clears his throat trying to get the woman's attention. She continues reading. He tries again this time louder. Still reading. He growls and bites his lip. "KOSHI!" He bellows at the top of his lungs.   
  
"Gwah!" The woman yelps as she falls out of her chair in shock. She jumps to her feet and salutes. "Galaxy Police Detective 1st Class, Koshi Kino!"   
  
"Detective Koshi, we've received word that a ship piloted by Nika Hosamu has been spotted in the Milky Way galaxy near the planet Earth. We would like you to go investigate this rumor. If you discover the location of this ship please contact us as soon as possible so we can send you reinforcements," the man says. "Also, we have assigned you a partner for the period which you will be working in the area of Earth. Her name is Mihoshi Kuratismu and she is currently stationed on Earth. We have lost communication with her so you will proceed to the planet Earth and inform Detective Mihoshi of her reassignment," he continues.   
  
"Commander, I will find my partner then capture Nika Hosamu myself," Koshi responds.   
  
"Wha?! Are you crazy?! She's one of the most dangerous people in the universe! Not to mention that the space Pirate Kori may be with her!"   
  
"Detective Koshi, signing off," Koshi says with a salute.   
  
"Wait Ko-"   
  
The commander is cut off as the video link is turned off. Koshi takes her seat.   
  
"Hmm.... now lets see.... Where's the subspace jump again?" She says as she looks at the controls. "Ah-ha, here it is," Koshi says as she presses a button. The ship suddenly jumps into hyperspace. "GAHH!" The detective screams as she speeds towards the planet Earth.   
  
--   
  
Kori stands next to Washu.   
  
"Very interesting professor... so you created the cabbit Ryo-ohki using the mass and a rare crystal..." Kori says as he looks at some data on Washu's computer.   
  
Washu nods.   
  
"Yup... so you have no idea where your cabbit ship Konak-Ohki came from?"   
  
"Yeah... it's strange, but I've had him as long as I can remember. And from the data you gave me on Ryo-ohki, it would appear I have the same telepathic link with Konak-Ohki that Ryoko has with Ryo-ohki."   
  
"Someone must have stolen my work... but who?" Washu says, deep in thought.   
  
"Miss Washu, Mr. Kori, what are you doing?" asks a female voice. The two scientists turn around to see Mihoshi.   
  
"Don't you ever knock?" Washu grumbles.   
  
Mihoshi's attention has apparently been captivated by a screensaver on Washu's computer.   
  
"Is she always like this?" Kori whispers.   
  
Washu nods solemnly.   
  
--   
  
Koshi looks at the blue planet Earth, then looks at a control screen.   
  
"Yup... this is the one!" She says.   
  
She brings up a map of the planet earth on which Mihoshi's location is marked. Koshi types some coordinates into her computer and the ship begins to descend on the planet.   
  
--   
  
Washu looks at her computer.   
  
"Hmm, what's this?" She mumbles.   
  
Kori looks over Washu's shoulder.   
  
"Galaxy Police craft.." Kori says. He goes wide-eyed. "Oh god... it's her... Koshi...."   
  
"Who's Koshi?" Washu asks.   
  
"She's a Galaxy Police Detective assigned to tracking Nika... complete idiot..."   
  
"Like Mihoshi..."   
  
"Exactly..." Kori looks at the screen again. "And from the looks of it, she's going to crash into the house..."   
  
There is a deafening crash from outside the lab door.   
  
"That would be her..." Kori mumbles.   
  
The two scientists exit the lab and enter the wreckage of the Masaki home. In the center of the mess are the remains of a small spaceship, with members of the Masaki household scattered throughout the rubble. Kori and Washu begin to help everyone up from the mess.   
  
As Kori pulls Ayeka to her feet, the door of the ship opens, and a woman in a uniform stumbles out.   
  
"Everyone -cough-.... freeze.... I am Galaxy Police Detective 1st Class Koshi Kino!" She walks down a platform that extends from the ship. "You're all under arre-wah!" Koshi trips and crashes to the ground.   
  
Kori sighs.   
  
"Everyone... this is Koshi..." Kori mumbles.   
  
---   
  
Koshi awakes on a couch.   
  
"Wha... where am I?" she mumbles.   
  
"You're on Earth," Washu answers, "In Okayama, Japan to be exact."   
  
"Where is Mihoshi?"   
  
"Hai! I'm right here!" Mihoshi says happily.   
  
"You're my new partner!" Koshi says.   
  
Nika stands off to the side with her arms crossed.   
  
"I take it you're after me," she says glaring at the detective.   
  
"Uhh.... Who are you?" Koshi asks.   
  
Nika sweatdrops.   
  
"I'M NIKA HOSAMU YOU DUMB BIMBO!" Nika screams.   
  
"Hey! I have a PHD in criminology!!" Koshi yells.   
  
"Well then, I guess you'd be Dr. Bimbo then!" Nika yells back.   
  
Kori steps between them.   
  
"Ladies, ladies," Kori says, attempting to keep the two from killing each other.   
  
"Kori!" Koshi squeals happily. She glomps him.   
  
"Umm.... Aren't you supposed to be arresting me?" Kori mumbles.   
  
"Nooo, how could I arrest yooou?"   
  
Nika has her fists clenched, and energy begins to spark from her.   
  
"LET GO OF HIM!" Nika screams, tackling the blonde woman.   
  
Kori sighs and holds his head in his hands.   
  
"Lord... why me..." he mumbles hopelessly.   
  
--


End file.
